nfsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ciekawostki (Carbon)
Artykuł ten zawiera zbiór ciekawostek z gry Need for Speed: Carbon. Przedstawia wraz z nimi spoilery oraz treści, które zostały wyciągnięte za pomocą trainerów, cheatów, modyfikacji oraz programów do odczytywania zawartości gry, a także przypuszczenia. Sal w San Juan San Juan nie ma oficjalnie w trybie kariery (poza wstępem), jednak ciągle możemy wystartować wyścigi w tym dystrykcie w trybie szybkiego wyścigu. Jeden z tych wyścigów Salazar Street. Po włączeniu go z jednym przeciwnikiem zmierzymy się z Volkswagen'em Golf R32 Sal'a. Niezależnie od poziomu trudności i poziomu naszego pojazdu ma on zawsze to samo auto. Animacja wstępu wyścigu też jest zawsze taka sama. Ma on wylosowany inny pseudonim, ale malowanie jest zawsze to samo. NFSCSalazarStreetRace1.jpg NFSCSalazarStreetRace2.jpg NFSCSalazarStreetRace3.jpg Gang LeSamurai Był to usunięty gang. Jego logo jest rozrzucone po całym mieście (oprócz Downtown) w formie graffiti. Najprawdopodobniej rządzili całym Palmont City przed wydarzeniami z gry. Jego malowanie dla aut zostało w plikach gry. NFSCLeSamuraiGraffiti1.jpg|Graffiti w Silverton NFSCLeSamuraiGraffiti2.jpg|Graffiti w Fortunie NFSCLeSamuraiGraffiti3.jpg|Graffiti w Kempton NFSCLeSamuraiGraffiti4.jpg|Drugie graffiti w Kempton NFSCLeSamuraiGraffiti5.jpg|Graffiti w San Juan Inne zakończenie Gra kończy się po pokonaniu Dariusa, kiedy odjeżdża z Palmont City, żegnając nas słowami: Twórcy chcąc zostawić gracza w napięciu po tych słowach, w rzeczywistości ucięli fragment tego przerywnika, podczas gdy w plikach gry oraz płycie bonusowej do edycji kolekcjonerskiej, twórcy zostawili ten ucięty fragment. W filmie z ww. płyty widać jak Nikki podchodzi do gracza, a w plikach z napisami do przerywników pozostał następujący fragment: Gra zatem mogłaby przenieść nas potem do wyścigu w kanionie z Nikki. Wyścigi Drag Z gry zostały usunięte dragi. W plikach gry jest za to odwołanie do jednej trasy highway_drag_santafe (santafe - San Juan). Istnieją również ciągi znaków w plikach językowych dotyczących tego trybu: * COMMON_RACE_TYPE_DRAG - Drag * HUD_SHIFT_EARLY - Za wczesna zmiana przełożenia! * HUD_SHIFT_GOOD - Dobra zmiana przełożenia! * HUD_SHIFT_PERFECT - Doskonała zmiana przełożenia! * HUD_SHIFT_OVERREV - Za duże obroty! * HUD_BLOWN_ENGINE - Zatarłeś silnik! Usunięte samochody Z gry zostało wyciętych 6 samochodów, którymi gracz mógł jeździć oraz 5 aut ruchu ulicznego: NFSC_AudiA4Front.jpg|Audi A4 3.2 FSI quattro NFSCCadillacCTS.jpg|Cadillac CTS NFSCMAZDA3.jpg|Mazda3 NFSC_Porsche911CarreraS.jpg|Porsche 911 Carrera S NFSCPaintShaderCar2.jpg|Porsche 911 Turbo S NFSCVolkswagenGolfGTI.jpg|Volkswagen Golf V GTI NFSC_TRAFAMB.jpg|Ambulans NFSC_TRAFCEMTR.jpg|Betoniarka NFSC_TRAFCAMPER.jpg|Przyczepa kempingowa NFSC_PS2DEMO_TRAFPIZZA.png|Pojazd dostarczyciela pizzy (PlayStation 2 Demo) NFSC_TRAFFICCOUP.jpg| Inne thumb|400x400px|Postać gracza w cutscenkach * Logo gry się zmieniło * W intrze gry pierwotnie na końcu Kenji mówi "I hear you're back in town. Now I wanna hear you're gone!". * W San Juan miały być cztery spowalniacze pościgu, z których został tylko jeden. * Pierwotnie logo gangu Scorpios było czerwone. * Pierwotnie mogłeś powtarzać wyścigi z boss'ami. * Pierwotnie gang Kings miało "rządzić" Fortuną (CREW_LOGO_FORTUNA) * Logo gangu Black Hearts zostało zmienione. * W grze miał być tryb: Eliminacje zespołowe (Crew Knockout). Nic na jego temat nie wiadomo. * W Becie po zakończeniu wyścigu pojawiał się dźwięk fotoradaru z Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005). * Pierwotnie bohater nie miał być powiązany z Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005), o czym świadczy film z edycji kolekcjonerskiej, który pokazuje jak kręcono scenę ucieczki przed Crossem. Zamiast BMW pojawia się Supra Dariusa, którą uciekliśmy z Palmont. * W tej samej scenie został ucięty fragment, w którym Nathan Cross uderza w nasze auto, jednocześnie z nas szydząc. * Z gry zostały wycięte: Porsche 911 Turbo S, Audi A4 3.2 FSI quattro, Cadillac CTS, Porsche 911 Carrera S, oraz Volkswagen Golf V GTI. * W wersji EA Downloader w grze były dostępne wozy: Pagani Zonda F oraz Dodge Challenger R/T 440. * Z gry został usunięty impuls elektromagnetyczny wystrzeliwany przez policję oraz helikopter. * W grze użyte jest radio policyjne z MW, dlatego możemy usłyszeć Dowtown Rockport, czy Clarence Callahan. * Petersburg Lake jest niepoprawnie zaznaczone na mapie. * Z gry usunięto kryjówkę w Silverton, jej wnętrze pojawia się w menu głównym. * Z gry została usunięta wojna wyścigowa w Silverton - Platinium Condos (ID: 5_war). * Pierwotnie w grze ostrzeżenie o ostrożnej jeździe w prawdziwym świecie (PSA - Public Service Announcement) odgrywała Yumi. * W grze miały pojawić się neony. Widać je na pierwszym teaserze gry. * Wyścig Drift występujący w demie gry miał odbywać się w mieście * We wnętrzu pierwszej kryjówki możemy zobaczyć fotografię z wersją beta Corvetty Crossa. * Andreas Lansky jest autorem powieści The Most Wanted: Powrót do Rockport, której fabuła jest bezpośrednią kontynuacją wydarzeń z tej gry. NFSCIconBlackHearthsBeta.png|Beta logo gangu Black Hearts NFSCIconPlayerCrew.png|Domyślne logo ekipy gracza NFSCTexturePlayer.png|Tekstura twarzy gracza NFSCIconFortunaCrew.png|Beta logo gangu Kings NFSCIconCrewKnockout.png|Ikona trybu Crew Knockout NFSCTrack5_WAR.png|Wojna wyścigowa w Silverton (5_war) NFSCTrackCE_15_2.png|Nieużywany wyścig w San Juan (CE_15_2) Kategoria:Need for Speed: Carbon Kategoria:Ciekawostki